dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Caulifla
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Renso (older brother) Kale (protégée and teammate) Cabba (teammate) }} Caulifla (カリフラ. Karifura) is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 who will participate in Zen-Oh's Tournament of Power. She is the younger sister of Renso and the leader of a group of Saiyan punks. Appearance Caulifla is a fairly tall girl of slender build. She wears a low cut magenta top, low-set purple bellbottoms, and dark grey bracelets on each wrist. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Personality As noted by her brother, she has a very punkish attitude and is also recognized as a tomboy, to which she shows a strong contrast to the rest of her race, acting more akin to the Universe 7 Saiyans. Caulifla is shown to be very lazy if not self-absorbed as she initially refused to join the Tournament of Power even when learning her universe's existence was on the line. It took Cabba telling her about the Super Saiyan form as well as about being able to achieve greater heights in her strength to make her agree, showing her desire to become stronger. She also got angry at Cabba for his attempts at provoking her, even to have her obtain the Super Saiyan form. After obtaining the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla seemed grateful for Cabba teaching her. To which, she showed a new drive, eager to fight in the Tournament of Power. In her Super Saiyan form, her personality remains unchanged whatsoever, due to her using another method (concentrating ki to her back) to transform. Despite her tomboyish attitude, Caulifla cares about others, especially her protégée, Kale. When Cabba attempts to get Kale to transform and the latter starts crying, Caulifla is angered by this and tells Cabba to stop. She was also the only one able to get Kale to calm down after Kale finally transformed and tried to kill Cabba. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Caulifla is first seen sitting on a large throne-like chair eating a large bone of meat. After being informed by Renso, Cabba attempts to recruit her to the Universe 6 team, but Caulifla shows no interest, regardless of what may happen to Universe 6. After Cabba transforms, Caulifla accepts his invitation to the team, knowing she has the ability to not only transform into Super Saiyan, but also get stronger. Later, on a rocky area, Cabba teaches Caulifla how to transform into Super Saiyan. At first, he says he does not know how to explain and starts name calling in order to get her angry, to no avail. Then Cabba tells her to focus her energy on her back, Caulifla does and easily transforms into Super Saiyan. As it is her first time, Cabba explains that the transformation will drain her energy but once she gets used to it, it will no longer happen. Caulifla asks Cabba how to revert and he explains she needs to release the tingy-like from her back, as Caulifla does so, she reverts to normal. Caulifla accepts joining Universe 6's team and invites Kale, another female Saiyan and her protégé. Caulifla tries to teach Kale what she has just learned from Cabba but nothing seems to work. After a long conversation, Kale thinks she is a burden to Caulifla and transforms into a Berserker Super Saiyan state and loses control. Cabba and Caulifla engage in a battle against Kale in order to calm her down. Kale shoots a ki blast at Cabba but Caulifla appears and unleashes her Super Saiyan 2 form, knocking Kale's blast away. Caulifla tells her she is not falling for Cabba and Kale then powers down, sleeping in the process, and Caulifla flies over and catches her. Power Caulifla is said to have far greater potential than her older brother, Renso. It was also the reason she was asked to join the Tournament of Power by Cabba. She manages to transform into a Super Saiyan with the assist of Cabba, amplifying her powers. After first acquiring the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla charged up a ki blast, creating a huge explosion and revealing Kale's hiding spot from behind a rock, and sent her flying. Caulifla states that as a Super Saiyan she could probably beat Cabba, to which he agrees. As a Super Saiyan 2, Caulifla is capable of deflecting a large green energy blast from Kale in her Super Saiyan (Berserker State) form. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. Transformations Super Saiyan Caulifla attains this transformation during her lesson with Cabba. Showing an instinctual nature for it, she is able to do so without a strong emotion unlike most initial Super Saiyan transformations. Instead she attained it by concentrating her energy into the part of the back between the shoulder blades. Caulifla is able to maintain the form after only two attempts. Because she obtained this form without emotional build-up, it is likely that she does not suffer from any strain mentally or physical from using this form and as such can access its full power for long durations. Unlike most Saiyans, her hair remains unchanged in style while in this form. Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla attains this transformation shortly after achieving Super Saiyan for the first time, during her battle against Kale in an attempt to reflect the latter's energy blast. Similar to her first form, Caulifla apparently obtained this form instinctively. While in this form, there is no personality change, because she simply attained the form in a rapid and explosive instant, unlike Gohan's when he first tranformed, (where it took a lot of force and the death of an ally to finally snap), retaining her natural personality, while in this form, as she showed more joy at Kale's newfound power rather than anger/horror at Kale's rampage. In this form, her hair completely spikes up, standing above her shoulders much like Gohan's in his Super Saiyan 2 form as a preteen, and three bangs appear, similar to Goku's Super Saiyan 2 form. Voice actors *Japanese: Yuka Komatsu Battles *Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) & Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Kale (Super Saiyan Berserker) Trivia *Like all Saiyans, Caulifla's name is a pun on a vegetable, that being a cauliflower. Coincidentally, Cauliflower belongs to the same plant as Kale (her subordinate) and Broccoli (ie, Broly, Kale's Universe 7 counterpart). *Caulifla is the first female Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 in the mainstream Dragon Ball series. Interestingly enough, her hair also appears to have just one bang for the after she catches Kale. Gallery References es:Cauliflo pt-br:Caulifla it:Caulifla Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tournament fighters Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists